100417 - Solidarity
geoselenicAdvent GA began pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 18:40 -- 06:40 GA: hey 06:40 GA: you okay over there? 06:41 AT: hi! yes? 06:41 GA: well like last i heard you were spirited away to jacksville 06:41 GA: and now you seem a lil spooked 06:42 GA: or at the very least, mildly uncomfortable 06:42 GA: or maybe weirded out 06:42 GA: i dunno, man 06:42 GA: howre you doing 06:43 AT: oh well uuh "jacksville" wasnt to bad but i mean a lot of people had uuh problems with all that 06:43 AT: i'm hoping we get to the ship soon and that its fairly big!! 06:43 GA: ship? 06:43 AT: oh 06:44 GA: yeah no i probably know about it 06:44 AT: yes we found a way to get off the archives ssafely 06:44 GA: because i like, 06:44 GA: i work here 06:44 AT: pfft 06:44 GA: kinda my job to know this stuff 06:44 GA: i think 06:44 GA: hell im pretty sure i know the ship youre talking about actually although we never really referred to it as a 'ship' 06:44 AT: oh um 06:44 AT: ... i will assume you probably do but uum 06:44 GA: we used a different synonym. ship just kinda sounds like a normal boat 06:45 AT: libby's daughter is still here right? when we get going would you make sure she's alright when the archives go down? 06:45 GA: libbys daughter? 06:45 AT: imogen? 06:45 GA: oh 06:45 GA: OH 06:45 GA: yeah we're not really on speaking terms right now 06:45 AT: oh um 06:46 AT: well would you mind doing it anyways? id rather her not be alone when the archives go down 06:46 GA: yeah of course! 06:46 GA: i wouldnt let her get hurt or anything 06:46 GA: jus like a lil awkward, yknow? 06:47 GA: actually you dont, but. whatever 06:47 GA: jack didnt hurt you, did he? 06:47 AT: uuuuuuuuh i mean 06:47 AT: a lot happened but no? roughly? 06:48 GA: ok 06:48 GA: im just worried because when i dated him, we loved each other and then he killed me!!! 06:48 GA: real fuckin rude!!!!! 06:48 AT: LOL 06:48 AT: sorry 06:49 GA: nah i mean it was kinda funny, i guess, a little bit 06:49 AT: well hee tried? pretty sure. i don't think he was really trying though he only sccratched me 06:49 GA: tried to kill you? 06:49 AT: uum 06:49 AT: i think it was more a distractiooon?? or something 06:50 AT: it doesnt feel like he tried 06:50 GA: uhh 06:50 AT: i feel like there might be problems if he really did 06:50 GA: do you still love him? 06:51 AT: yes.. which adds to my problem pile involving this group 06:51 AT: see her gesture at everyone as she's walking away in the darkness. 06:52 GA: hey no worries, man 06:52 GA: everyone's got stupid romance shit 06:52 GA: ive met millions of players and i was bored of it after the first 20 06:53 GA: if they care then theyre a bunch of hypocrites 06:53 AT: i dont understand that last sentence but uh same honestly 06:53 GA: well like 06:53 GA: lorcan was yelling at the dahlia lady for fuckin getting eribus to cheat on her 06:53 GA: and locracn was all tryna fuckin, threaten her and shit 06:54 GA: like. what is this, a soap opera?? 06:54 AT: pfft 06:54 GA: so you dated a twink! everyone's dated a twink. 06:54 GA: i've dated a fuckin twink although to be fair i didn't know what twinks were at the time 06:55 GA: and i only dated him for like a month 06:55 AT: i feel bad for dahlia but if she cared about eribus shed leave their matesprit alone 06:55 AT: okay did you 06:55 AT: did you date him or were you PARTNERED 06:55 GA: i dont know. i didnt know about any of that stuff at the time 06:56 GA: i stlil dont even know why he bothered. id say he was using me but he didnt even seem to accomplish anything 06:56 AT: maybe he actually cared? 06:56 GA: ...given his subsequent actions, i disagree 06:56 GA: it seemed like he did at the time 06:56 AT: well 06:57 AT: i mean... 06:57 AT: there can be doubles of time players yes? 06:57 GA: it was the real him. 06:58 AT: a double doesnt mean he was "fake" 06:58 AT: just a jack that didnt care 06:58 GA: right, but it was the Alpha Jack 06:58 GA: the same jack you dated, im pretty sure 06:59 AT: there can also be... doubles from the same timeline.... which means um i did something wrong i guess somewhere but 06:59 GA: ...were you dating a double? 07:02 AT: i don't know?? 07:04 AT: i mean i guess its pretty pathetic trying to reason this out for myself 07:04 AT: it wasnt just a month for me it was sweeps... 07:04 GA: aw jeez 07:04 GA: listen 07:04 GA: ok 07:04 GA: i am a fuckin, like, 07:04 GA: ok like 07:05 GA: uhhh 07:05 GA: i am a capital n Normal terror, still completely capable of relating to peoples feelings and shit... and i still dont have a damn clue what goes on in that dudes brain. like. i never have, and i never will. 07:06 GA: i dont know if hes even capable of love 07:06 AT: id like to think so :( 07:07 GA: do you really believe someone who does such awful shit is just as loving as anyone else? 07:07 AT: ... have you SEEN alternia? 07:07 GA: ryspors told me all about it 07:07 GA: was anyone there even a fraction as evil as jack 07:07 GA: do you truly think that 07:08 AT: yes 07:08 AT: highbloods are ffucking assholes 07:09 AT: honestly if ramira was a little smarter you could compare her to jack 07:09 AT: with her reputation on alternia 07:09 AT: she made furniture out of the bones of her enemies 07:09 AT: or victims rather 07:09 AT: i think i saw troll skin to be quite hoenst 07:10 GA: didnt jack kill you once or something 07:10 AT: if ramira had been allowed to grow she wouldnt be jack but she would still be "evil" by those standards 07:10 AT: yes 07:10 GA: look, yeah. ill admit there are some people who are just as bad as jack 07:10 GA: at least, on a day to day basis 07:10 GA: he's probably got a few more years of evil under his belt than most 07:11 GA: but i dont think anyone that fucking vile is capable of love 07:11 GA: ...aw jeez im gettin pretty mean here 07:11 GA: i shouldnt talk so bad 07:11 AT: shrugs he doesnt have the greatest reputation im not surprised? 07:12 GA: ill admit, i was in your place once 07:12 GA: on his side again after he killed me 07:12 AT: thats implying a lot 07:13 GA: well yeah 07:13 GA: a lot happened 07:13 GA: and today, i dont like the man 07:14 GA: sure i goof about him because he's my ex and stuff but damn he's a nasty dude and i steer clear 07:14 AT: understandable 07:14 GA: ...has he done nice things for me? yeah. there have been times where i'd die for him 07:15 GA: but id rather die for someone i can depend on like ryspor 07:15 GA: im not gonna talk you out of your feelings 07:15 GA: but keep in mind your friends who haven't killed you once 07:16 AT: im not picking sides 07:16 AT: i care about jack but i wont let those close to me get hurt by him 07:17 GA: alright 07:17 GA: thats fair 07:18 GA: anyway the real moral of the story is that ryspor is a cutie 07:18 AT: pfft 07:18 AT: so are you dating him now? 07:19 GA: what 07:19 GA: no 07:19 AT: :3c 07:20 GA: listen i already tried that like twice 07:20 GA: ...and hes actually kind of a bad example because he DID try to kill me once hahah 07:20 GA: what a sweet boy 07:20 AT: :( 07:20 GA: hey dont worry about it 07:20 AT: ill punch him for you if you want 07:21 GA: most people i love have tried to kill me 07:21 GA: NO 07:21 GA: hes a reformed good boy 07:21 AT: iiiiiiiif you say so 07:21 GA: and it was a pretty complicated situation 07:21 GA: although if you ever bring it up and he tries to backpedal you can punch him yeah 07:22 AT: okay! 07:22 AT: ill remember that 07:22 GA: i literally did nothing wrong in that whole situation 07:22 GA: i was just tryna help my friends get along and bam attempted murder 07:22 GA: pretty rude 07:22 AT: pfft 07:22 AT: okay well when someone says thaaat it makes me want to ask for the other half of the story 07:23 GA: the moral of THAT story is uh 07:23 GA: ...dont try to mediate, because it never works 07:24 GA: you can ask ryspor about it because he'll get all flustered 07:24 GA: or cry 07:24 GA: he might cry 07:24 GA: no yeah he'll actually definitely cry 07:24 GA: don't bring it up 07:24 AT: hnnng yea okay 07:25 AT: id really like this all to be over... uugh why cant libby just leave keys out in the open 07:25 GA: right? always gotta leave all these convolutud puzzles with binary questions and stuff 07:25 GA: twinks, man 07:25 AT: uuugh 07:26 GA: wait how the fuck did you get here 07:26 AT: oh 07:26 AT: uuh 07:26 AT: idk doom fast travel i guess 07:26 AT: i tried to do it for lorcan but the same will that deals with this place stopped me 07:26 AT: so im guessing uuh her patron because um 07:26 AT: its a terror 07:26 AT: im not super psyched about that!!!!!!!! 07:27 GA: oh 07:27 GA: aw i wish i was cool enough to do that 07:27 AT: you can make portals though 07:27 AT: im pretty sure im riipping reality or something 07:27 GA: ok literally every fuckin terror in the universe can do that 07:27 GA: and some non-terrors 07:28 GA: literally anyone 07:28 GA: hell, YOU can teleport and you're a doom player 07:28 AT: i dont know if you can call it teleporting 07:28 AT: if its doom 07:29 GA: pshh yeah whatever you can call it something else but its teleporting 07:29 AT: i can also summon stuff 07:29 GA: thats cool 07:29 GA: i can do anything as long as its funny 07:29 AT: i burried myself in books 07:30 GA: lol 07:30 AT: hey uh hypothetically 07:30 AT: do you think there would be a puzzle somewhere to find where a relative is 07:30 AT: or soemthign 07:31 GA: huh 07:31 GA: a relative? 07:31 GA: ...a puzzle? 07:31 GA: yeah here this rubix cube finds your ancestors 07:32 GA: ive got a sudoku book that when you solve it, it actually tells you what level removed cousin you are from everyone else 07:32 GA: that first one was a joke but the second one is real 07:33 AT: um 07:33 GA: what are you looking for, precisely 07:34 GA: like 07:34 GA: like what do you want here 07:34 AT: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum 07:34 AT: um 07:34 AT: well like when the attempted stabbing happened 07:34 AT: my daughter was also maybe uh 07:34 AT: taken and hidden 07:34 AT: from me? 07:34 AT: hypothetically 07:35 GA: aw jeez 07:35 GA: uhhh 07:35 GA: yeah i dont think i could give you that shit outside of a contract 07:36 GA: that seems like Actually Helpful Information 07:36 AT: mmm :( 07:36 AT: yea 07:36 GA: sorry 07:36 AT: i woould look for her but jack is also a lord of doom... 07:36 AT: its okay! 07:36 GA: im sure she'll be fine 07:36 AT: well yes 07:37 GA: ...gotta let your kids do their own thing someday 07:37 AT: jack wouldn't hurt her 07:37 AT: limekid 07:37 AT: shes a month old 07:37 GA: they grow up so fast 07:37 AT: if i wasnt with serios i would slap one of those flashlights out of your hair tendrils 07:37 GA: hey listen 07:37 GA: like 07:37 GA: ok 07:37 GA: at least she's fine 07:38 AT: um yes 07:38 AT: there's that 07:38 GA: in the grand scheme of things thats pretty good 07:38 GA: you'll find her eventually 07:38 GA: my kid fuckin, fuckin died 07:38 AT: oh im sorry :( 07:38 GA: nah its cool theyre alright now 07:39 GA: but i feel ur worry 07:39 GA: mom to mom lost child solidarity 07:40 AT: thank you 07:40 AT: it really is.. ripping me up.. but were busy right now!!! so 07:40 GA: yeah! gotta keep moving! 07:41 GA: youll find her soon, don't worry 07:41 AT: sure!! thanks for trolling me limekid 07:41 GA: hahah wh OH 07:42 GA: right 07:42 GA: ok you mean like talking to you 07:42 GA: i was like whoa,,, 07:42 GA: i don't feel like i've been trolling. pretty chummy, if you ask me 07:42 AT: um.. yes! 07:42 AT: ?? 07:42 GA: linguistics, don't worry about it 07:43 GA: anyway, yeah! its been fun! 07:43 GA: later, uh, friend! we're friends right 07:43 AT: yea i mean last i remember id ended up the joke!mom of you and leiko 07:44 AT: so im not sure we cant be friends 07:44 AT: because of that 07:44 GA: NEATO 07:44 AT: hehe 07:45 GA: anyway bye lmao 07:45 AT: bye!! -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering geoselenicAdvent GA at 19:46 --